This invention relates to visual display screens wherein a plurality of gas cells are arranged across a plane in close capacitive proximity to electrical conductors, and the cells and conductors form a matrix of potential light emission sources. The matrix of light emission sources is further combined into groups of color zones, wherein phosphor patterns deposited on the screen enable any of a variety of colored lights to be displayed in each group.
This invention is an improvement over the invention entitled "Visual Information Screen" described in copending application, Ser. No. 706,071, filed July 16, 1976. The basic principles described in the copending application are utilized in the present invention by way of providing the basic light source matrix, and are incorporated by reference herein. The present invention represents an improvement in that it adds the capability for displaying color to the visual information screen which operates according to the principles disclosed previously.